


July 22nd - Pacific Rim AU

by S0phos



Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [22]
Category: Detroit: Become Human, Detroit: Evolution, octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: ADA - Freeform, DEArtfest, F/F, I made them enemies, North, Oops, Pacific Rim - Freeform, but here we are, this wasn't the plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Summary: Hey Jo? Sorry for making our sapphic queens hate eachother... It wasn't the plan...
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	July 22nd - Pacific Rim AU

“Cry as much as you want Ada,” said the ranking officer who was standing over the form that was sat heaving on the side of the sim bay “The only way you’re gonna get through your training is if you can do this. You can’t be afraid to let me into your mind.” Ada was afraid. And rightfully so. There was a lot in her brain that North really didn’t need to see.  
“OK…” Ada murmured, “Ok, let’s do this.”

North extended her hand down to Ada and helped her up back onto the main deck of the simulator. They both moved toward their respective rigs and let the cables connect into their body armour.  
“You ready Ada?”  
“Ready as I’ll ever be” she sighed.  
“Initiating link…”

They both felt the rush of energy surge through them. As androids, the link essentially worked the same but they had many more memories that the other person may see. Ada and North had linked before so they knew they were compatible; Ada was just very afraid of a certain memory. And of course North saw it.

It was a dark warehouse that was bare of anything of real value. Just lots of tables and old farming equipment that was far outdated. North didn’t recognise this place but Ada certainly did. She was there again. She could hear her prey behind her trying to wriggle out of her bonds. Lisa had been an easy target especially when she was stuck in her room at Jericho. Ada just needed to lure her out with some conversation of mild importance and then she had her. She turned to face the struggling android. _She was just an android. Her life didn’t matter._ All it took was one bullet. That killed her alright. Then, Ada moved slowly towards her and pulled out a knife. She tore open her clothing before slicing down through her synth skin and into her insides. The thirium pump was easy enough to find. Covered in the thick blue liquid, Ada pulled the pump from her insides and held it in her own synthetic hands. 

_Evolve._

North screamed as she ripped the cord from her suit.  
“North I’m so sorry I…!” Ada began.  
“You are a DISGUSTING person. You shouldn’t be on this program. You shouldn’t be here. Don’t you ever fucking talk to me again!”

And with that, North was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Jo? Sorry for making our sapphic queens hate eachother... It wasn't the plan...


End file.
